Bonds of Brothers
by Amani Hershel
Summary: Two brothers find themselves lost in love for one another but everything they have been taught show it as forbidden. RyouXBakura Yaoi BrotherxBrother -Here for Archive purposes-
1. Time alone

The Bond of Brothers By: Amani Hershel Rated:R  
  
Mr. Genko adjusted his tie before the large mirror of his home. His wife stood by him in a sparkling blue dress her white locks in a tight neat bun two chop sticks within it. She gave a gentle smile to her two sons. Me. Genko opened the door for his wife holding onto the door. "We'll be back in an hour or so." Ryou nodded with a smile to his father. His mother looked to the elder Genko, Bakura.  
  
"Bakura make sure you are both in bed at a decent hour even if it is Friday I do not need you two sleeping all day." His mother added knowing whenever Bakura watched Ryou the younger one would learn the others habit of sleeping in late. Bakura gave a roll of his eyes as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah whatever." The parents soon departed and as the two teens heard the car pull from the driveway they retreated into the living room. Ryou sat on the couch smiling up to his older brother. He himself was sixteen, Bakura eighteen. "Now mum did say I had to watch you, and believe me I intend on watching you –very- closely." He smirked as he made his way to the couch as well. Ryou blushed a bit a small giggle coming from him. Bakura leaned down running a hand along his younger brother's cheek before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to the other boy's lips. Ryou allowed his deep russet eyes that of which were identical to his older brother's flutter close. He wrapped his arms about Bakura's neck. Bakura settled himself on the couch next to his sibling. He let his lips come away from Ryou's sweet ones.  
  
Ryou sighed slightly as he snuggled into the built chest of the other Genko. "I wish they would go out like this more often give us more time together." He whispered. He gave a light purr as he felt his snowy locks set aside and stroked feeling the warmth of Bakura's lips upon him as a hand snaked under the his light blue sweater. Ryou rested his head back on Bakura's shoulder leaning over to place his own small love nips to the other's neck. Ryou gave a small gasp as Bakura's hand landed upon one of his nipples giving a slight squeeze and quickly making it erect. "Bakura . . ." He mewed in delight as he began to suck gently at the flesh before him. Although one of Bakura's warm hands brought his head away.  
  
"No, No little one you should know better than to leave any evidence of this." Ryou looked up to the other with sad eyes.  
  
"Gomen." He said feeling bad of what he had almost done. If their parents were to find out of this, Ryou was too scared to even think of what they would think. Father had gone of enough when Bakura had said to abandon religion of god. His father had not been the most open-minded man in the world. When he was young he had had a dear friend Yuugi in his childhood but his father had forced him to cut off all connections after finding a note that Yuugi had given the brit admitting a small crush to him. He had only been thirteen at the time. Bakura and his own religion had begun when he was fourteen. Ryou had grown apart from the elder brother. Bakura had lived with an uncle sent away at age eleven after saying he refused to go to worships and would not be baptized thinking it foolish to make such a big deal of getting washed in cold water. Uncle had died a couple years ago around Ryou's twelve birthdays. He had not known the other for four years, and so it was as if they were not related at all.  
  
"Don't be sorry koi." He said snuggling his head atop the Ryou's head. "It isn't right to have to hide things like this." Ryou looked down.  
  
"But it's not like we could ever tell them when I first even mentioned of maybe liking boys to mom she broke down crying, and so I had to lie saying it was just hormones or something like that. Then she made me promise we wouldn't tell father." He shook his head. "If I even mentioned anything like this to her or even worse father. I don't know what would happen." His lightly accented voice began to shake followed by his whole body.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura said gently. His own voice void of any accent due to his years away from Britain. He began to rock the other as his brother sobbed gently into his built chest. "It's okay, everything will be okay." Ryou swallowed trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"I hate them." He said almost in a whining tone. "I them all something this wonderful can't be wrong it can't." He swallowed. "I wish I wasn't you brother, I wish I was just a normal girl." He whispered starting to hate his own existence. "Ryou it's only wrong if you think it is, just because many don't accept it doesn't make what we feel wrong." He took one of the boy's hands placing a light kiss upon it. "And I would never want you changed, I love you too much to have you any other way." He reached down lifting his chin up and placing a kiss beneath each eye. "Don't cry now, I hate it when I cause you pain."  
  
"No." Ryou brought both hands to the sides of the elder brother's face a weak smile on his lips. "You could never hurt me, never." Bakura smiled down kissing each hand before lifting the other in his arms and walking up the stairs of the large house and going into his room. IT was painted a dark blue various Japanese and poster. Weiss, Kinoku Washu, and Takahito Kyoyasu (sp? Put it in for a friend) his various pictures drawn and photography all over the place on was framed by his bed that he had drawn of Ryou. Beneath his bed was a picture album of some more erotic pictures he had asked Ryou to pose for, and of course he had Ryou's consent. Before their relationship had begun he had taken pictures with his camera in his sleep, nothing explicit of course. It was the best he could do due to he had never been able to sketch the other. He lied the other down and soon joined him. Ryou clung to the other. "I'm sorry we rarely get time alone and I ruined it." He said softly.  
  
"You have runined nothing koi." He whispered placing a kiss to Ryou's lips. "As long as I can spend time with you everything is fine." Ryou smiled contently placing a kiss to Bakura's jawbone. He smiled down at the younger boy. "Now it's late you should get some rest." Ryou smiled closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"As do I koi, as do I."  
  
So what did ya think? Hate it love it? Flames are welcomed as well as praise and anything else you can fit in. Anyways it I get oh let's say five reviews I'll give another chapie! And sorry if this offends some people I have had a lot of stuff needless to say why I haven't been updating but I swear I will stick to this! Okay and Jap for dummies Koi= love Gomen= sorry And I think that is it if you have any questions or coments you would like me to respond to you may contact me at Alaskabrighteyesaol.com 


	2. Sex, drugs, and purple punch buggies

Well sadly there were some flames but meh, and I know this is not to everyone's liking due to the fact they are brothers and I do not mind flames but please if you are to flame me say WHAT you don't like about it and give me a reason please not just a 'your sick' I'd prefer to be cursed out with a reason, and here you go and I hope not everyone hates it and thank you for all the great reviews   
  
Bonds of Brother  
  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
WARNING: Oh, and here is a warning yes two brothers are together if you do not like it please do not read it or if you wish to flame me read the whole story and give me an exact reason for you not approving of it thank you  
  
Ryou awoke in his own bed slightly to his dismay Bakura had no doubt carried him to it. They were no longer able to share a bed and use an excuse as in a sleep over or Ryou had awakened from a nightmare. For if they used such an excuse his father would say he was weak. He hated that. Ryou sat up fully wishing Bakura could have been there. But he stretched still in his blue sweater and jeans. He went to the mahogany dresser pulling out a pair of black pants and a long sleeved apple green sweater. As he entered he spotted Bakura clad in a black sleeveless lose black tank top and loose blue jeans. Which Ryou had to admit were very appealing to the eye. He took his seat by his older brother glancing to see his mother cooking over a stove. Bakura's long mane was pulled back in a ponytail as he flipped through a random magazine.  
  
"Good morning brother." He said with a light smile Bakura glanced to him with a nod having a piece of buttered toast hanging from his mouth. Ryou giggled slightly at the sight and looked over the older Genko's shoulder using it as an excuse to rest his head upon the bare shoulder of his brother. Mrs. Genko turned to them with a bright smile.  
  
"Okay boys here you are." She said in a sweet voice laying a plate of pancakes before them. She truly was a kind woman. "Now I am running out to the store do tell your father breakfast is ready dears, ta." She exited the back door garbing a small coat and her purse. Ryou stood with a smile and making sure no one was around gave a small kiss to his brother's cheek, which received him a ruffle of his hair causing it to fall into his eyes. He gave a light laugh pushing them aside. He gazed at the other for a moment or two before entering the grand living room where his father was reading the paper in his pajamas a light blue robe was tied neatly about him matching the lightly colored room leading to the balcony. Ryou stood a minute smiling as the bright sun shown in from the open glass doors and the wind blew through his hair. He smiled to his father.  
  
"Good morning father." He said with a nod of his head. His father peered over the paper looking over his reading glasses at his youngest son.  
  
"Tell me Ryou what do you think of these foolish Americans trying to accept this gay marriage into their lives?" He asked out of no where making the British boy slightly nervous. Ryou blinked thinking his father didn't mean him to answer but after a few moments sat on the love seat across from the large chair.  
  
"Umm." He gnawed at his lower lip. "I think everyone should just make their minds up about it. . .," He said not really wanting to give a straight answer.  
  
"Yes, I suposse don't make such a big spatter out of this, bad infulance it is." He said with a shake of his head. "Might as well shove it in the faces of our children and let the disease be spread onto the impressionable youth of today." He said distastefully. Ryou swallowed felling his stomach turn at his father words. He knew it would be better to simply be quiet but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Father it is a decision not just something that could be caught and infected with a-and I really don't see anything wrong with it if it's love." His father looked up at him removing his glasses acting as if he had spoken words that were not of this world, and technically they were not in his father's mind.  
  
"Ryou are you taking -their- side? There is no love in -their- sick ways only lust and a message against god" He said voice firm. Ryou bit his lip once more, he knew nothing to say but at the same time he wanted to yell at his father, but only stood.  
  
"O,okay yeah but anyways mum has breakfast lied out for you." He said walking in and running past Bakura and into his room. Bakura lifted his head watching Ryou as he ran back and went to stand as his father came in. The father looked at his son expectantly. Bakura threw eyes to the side.  
  
"Good morning sir." He said lowly. "May I please be excused?" He added bitterly. Mr. Genko gave a nod of approval.  
  
"Yes you may." The man in his late thirties said as he took a seat with correct posture of course. Bakura headed to the stairs where Ryou had ran off to. He truly hated that man some days but he quickly settled down his anger as he opened the partially closed door.  
  
"Ryou?" He asked stepping in seeing the boy lying on his bed. "What's the matter?" He asked gently. Ryou shook his head embracing the other and motioning him to sit down. Bakura took a seat by the boy. "C'mon love what is it?" He whispered burring his head in his little brother's long soft main.  
  
"I hate him Bakura." He shook his head. "First he sends you away for no good reason and now he thinks everything but his way is a message against god." He put his hand on the other face and couldn't help but lean up and place his lips to that of Bakura's. Bakura closed his eyes for a moment before pushing him back.  
  
"Ryou we can't not while father is in." He said flatly stroking the others hair. "And he just doesn't understand what love is." He said having a feeling of what Ryou was getting at although they doubt they had talked of such a matter of the two brothers relationship, and definitely not with his father. Bakura looked down as more tears welled glazing over the large russet orbs.  
  
"When . . ." He raised the other hand to his face as well. "When Bakura? When will I be able to touch you freely, I love you is that so wrong, is it?" He sighed lowering his head as well as his hands. "I hate this I hate it all." Bakura's expression turned grim as he lifted the others chin watching as the tears fell down his koi's delicate cheeks.  
  
"I swear to you one day I shall take you far from here and everything will be fine and no one will judge us," He said wiping his tears away. "Don't cry, please." He said feeling at the mercy of the other. "Ryou." He held the other close. "Just wait I swear I'll make everything better, I swear. "Ryou despite himself smiled.  
  
"I know you will Baku." He said softly closing his eyes. . Bakura quickly pulled from his brother as he heard there mother pull up in the large drive way and quickly went to the door. Ryou let out a low whimper as Bakura's heat left him. 'Gomen.' He mouthed as he exited the room. Ryou sighed deeply wrapping his arms about himself tightly trying to regain the warmth since the clothing he wore seemed to be void of the warm comfort his brother had offered him. . Brother what a strange word. Simply being dubbed as such you were to love them and care for them always as modern moral had shown through the years; however now it seemed if the line were to be even slightly over crossed it became a deadly sin. Just because they were of the same blood? Because of thing that they couldn't see they were to deny the love they felt for one another? Ryou was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a knock followed by his mother opening the door.  
  
"Ryou, Marik came over Bakura wants to know if you want to go to the movies with them." Ryou smiled usually Bakura never let him about his friends. He smiled to the woman.  
  
"Tell them I will do so as soon as I change." His mother nodded retreating and shutting the door to give the other privacy. Ryou lifted his sweater deciding it would be much warmer outside then the slightly frigid tempter of the large house. He chose upon a dark green vest and a button up white shirt worn underneath, a pair of firm fiting jeans covering his lower body. He ran a brush through his hair as he walked downstairs setting it on the counter in the hallway. Ryou smiled at his brother who had let his hair down and now it fell gracefully behind him, aside from the strands he played with as he waited for Ryou. He had also replaced the tank top with a loose red T-shirt. He truly did hate it when his koi would conceal his body with such baggy outfits. Ryou gave a small nod to Marik. Marik glanced to the younger boy, he himself being nineteen and ever surpassing Bakura's age.  
  
"Egh Bakura does he really gotta come?" The blonde practically whined. Bakura sent him a glare and the hooded lavender eyes rolled in annoyance as he shoved his hands deep into the tight black leather pants. His upper body was clad in a tight black short sleeve shirt, a loose purple and black stripped one under it. The sleeves hung so long that the tanned hands were concealed. Marik wasn't the friendliest person in the world, but Ryou would be more than happy to be around him if it meant time with Bakura. They left the house going to Marik's small purple punch buggie. Bakura instead of sitting in the front by Marik sat in the back with the youngest boy. The windows were covered with multiple bumper stickers and the car smelt of a deep smoke of drugs, sex, and insents. There were things thrown about here and there as soon as the blonde pulled from the driveway Bakura pulled Ryou promptly into his lap smothering the teenager's neck with soft gentle kisses. Marik looked back at them from his review mirror making a sick face.  
  
"Aww C'mon not in the car." He moaned. "Get all your frekin' love germs on my baby." Marik was one of the only people who knew of Bakura and Ryou's little secret. Bakura huffed.  
  
"Aww like you don't so the same thing in here with gods knows how many men." Bakura snickered. Ryou tried not to laugh and simply snuggled back to his koi.  
  
"So what are we going to go see?" Ryou asked curiously. Bakura thought for a moment having not really decided on what they were going to go see.  
  
"'Finding Nemo' is still out." Marik chirped. "And man is that ever so fun to fucking watch while you high!" Bakura snorted.  
  
"What's the point you are pretty much always high." For awhile they debated back and forth what they should go see and Ryou would nod along every now and then but all that mattered to him was that he was with Bakura. The group of teenagers decided against the movie, having only drove around and pick up dinner from McDonalds. It was about three in the morning when the small purple vehicle pulled up into the Genko's driveway. Ryou had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms who was lying back and gently stroking his hair. Bakura finished off his cigarette putting it out in the back seat ash trey. Marik gave out a stifled yawn.  
  
"Night Kura." Bakura nodded getting himself up and opening the door his sleeping brother in his arms, he gave his friend a slight wave as the blond drove off. He walked into the large house removing his shoes as well as the younger boys and made his way through the dark house and up the stairs to Ryou's room. He lied the boy down gently removing the green vest and rebuttoning the collar of his white shirt undone thanks to his and Bakura's little games. He smiled down at his koi with the most sincerity of love. He placed a hand on his bed to steady himself and placing his lips to those sweet ones of the sleeping boy. He stayed like that for a long while listening to the deep even breathing standing out amongst the silence. He stood with one last glance sighing and turning to go to his room only to come fact to face with his father, who was standing in the threshold of Ryou's room.  
  
'How long had he been there!?' His mind raced rapidly how could he have been so foolish he had thought them to be both asleep!  
  
"Bakura . . . "The angered tone ran through out the room and straight through Bakura. "I expect an explanation."  
  
TBC  
  
Egh kinda of a cliffy cliffy, ne? Egh It's longer than the first but still kinda short but anyways I hoped you like it and flames and reviews welcomed with open arms. 


	3. I want to hold, I want to be held

Hey do forgive me for the late update and yes it is kinda sort I know I am a terrible writer TTTT, but anyways thank you for the reviews and if you would like a specific question or comment answered just say so in your post and I will give feed back in chapter four! Well here it is and yes it is sort but enjoy!

BOB chap 3

By Amani Hershel

Bakura looked to the elder man, their eyes meeting, he froze every part of him cold. He swallowed around the lump in his throat trying to conceal the fear that slowly crept over him.

"L-Look I'm sorry okay? We went out with Marik and bummed around and lost track of time, I mean it's not like we said we were going to be back at a cretin time, now did we?" Good, a slight stutter but his words had came out in his normal cocky nature, as well as the arrogant tone always used when talking to the older man. Mr. Genko held his glare making no comment to his son's words as he grabbed him by the wrist. Bakura tried to pull his wrist back but gave up still somewhat scared his father had seen. He allowed his father to drag him from the room, taking one last look at his sleeping brother afraid he may never see him again, and if it was up to his father he most likely wouldn't. He was pulled from the site and into the upper den on this level.

Mr. Genko finally released his son putting his hands on his temples rubbing slightly tying to fight against the headache that began to come over him, damn his son and his attitude.

"Listen it is bad enough what you put your mother and I through day in and day out, what with always being late, your grades, and not to mention the amount of back talk we have to tolerate!" He yelled, which came out more of a harsh whisper as not to wake his wife and other child, but the mince and anger was still brought through his words. Bakura crossed his arms looking to the side not really interested in what the man had to say, and not really listening.. "I will not have Ryou turning out like you," Bakura glared, somehow his father always found someway or another to bring Ryou into these little lectures he always tended to give. He was talking to him, about him, this had nothing to do with Ryou. "If it had been my decision we wouldn't have even taken you back if your mother didn't keep nagging of you having a chance to grow into such a nice young man. We don't need you taking him out at all hours of the night like you did tonight, dear god only knows what you were doing!" Bakura just stood there ready to laugh. Laugh right there in that man's face Late? This is what had brought such anger Oh maybe there was a god at this moment. All Bakura could do was stand there a smirk on his face, but it quickly faded his father's word sinking in.. Despite this some relief washed over the teen as he understood his father had not seen the affection he had shown to his sibling, but even that known he was still angered.

"Look," He gave a small growled fisting his hands. He had nothing to be scared of anymore. "I have no intention of making Ryou in anyway like me, so I am one fucked up individual, and believe me I would have left before I even stepped a foot into this place, if I didn't know the moment I left you'd make Ryou into your perfect little bitch."

Mr. Genko raised his hand lashing a strong backhand across Bakura's face. Bakura gave a glare turning his head with the blow knowing it would hurt less if he did so. He kept his head to the side trying to fight the urge of hitting the man.

"I have heard enough of your mouth boy, go to your room, but I will not have you leaving this house with Ryou again! Now go to sleep!" He gave a glare showing he was serious about his last comment, before he stomped over to the fresh hold of the hallway leading to his and his wife's room. He turned back looking at Bakura the anger gone his face completely serious.

"The only reason my son even to be around the likes of you, is only due to the pity feels for you damned soul." With that said the man walked into the hallway and was embedded by the darkness due to the lack of windows and being devoid of the gentle moonlight that had washed over the violent scene. Bakura snapped his head up glaring after the man sitting upon the couch he placed a hand to the swollen cheek. His father's last words kept going through his mind. What did he know anyway? Bakura knew more about Ryou than the man could ever hope to, or want to. He sided leaning his head back against the wall his hand falling into his lap, then why did it bother him so?

"Bakura?" A voice said quietly, Bakura turned his head to the side placing the voice right away as being that of his koi's. Ryou took a step forward and there stood his brother his hands on the wall exposing only his head now having changed he was clad in light green moon and star pajamas. His eyes were large reflecting in the moonlight that came in through the large windows. Bakura noted the tears as the younger boy came closer to him, he kneeled in front of his older brother wrapping his arms tightly about his brother's waist. "I'm sorry I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to get into trouble. He said bringing his teary gaze to his brother's. He tried to suppress the sobs as he saw the mark on his brother's cheek his body raking from the silent sobs as he placed a trembling hand gingerly on the wound. He lent up placing a kiss to his brother's lips. "Forgive me." He whispered in his slightly accented voice. Bakura gave a light smile his hand going over the smaller one of his little brother placing a small kiss onto it, which made Ryou smile lightly. He lent down collecting the teen into his arms and walking down the hallway running his hand over the boy's lips who began to lace feather soft kisses along the tips of the fingers. He felt around for Ryou's room stepping in and lying the boy upon his bed tucking him in and running a hand over his face just gazing down with a light smile.

"Good night." He said leaning down to place a final kiss to his koi's lips. He turned going to the door and looked back with a smile as his younger brother gave a small yawn snuggling into the warmth of his blankets. The platinum haired teen made his way to his own room walking in and siting on his own bed. He didn't want to spend his whole life like this having to hide his affection for his lover from everyone, and with what his father had said that left him almost no time to be with his koi. He flopped back onto the mattress. All he could think about was Ryou. He would get him out of here he had to, and he would, but right now all he wanted to do was rest. He closed his eyes with a light sigh coming from them. He placed a hand on the wall. It hurt so much knowing his brother was just upon the other end and yet he could not lie with him and hold him in his arms. He bit his lip falling into a heavy slumber.

Ryou lie against the wall his ear pressed to the wall as he held a blanket around his small form listening to the breath of his koi, wishing only to be held by his brother, his love.

TBC

So you likies reviews loved my friends remember that! Oh just curious any of the reader form Virginia maybe? 


	4. Chaos

Forgive me! . But you know what! I am inspired and I plan to update ATLEAST once a month right now maybe more, and god I read over my chaps my spelling but yes I am set this time! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPORT! Though it says now my fic is MA gods there hasn't even been a lemon. . not yet anyway. . .hehehe suprises suprises

Bonds of Brothers 4 (yes I know finally . . .))

The bright light of the sun brightened the room of Ryou Genjiro causing the pale boy to stir for a moment before giving into the waking of the morning. He stood slowly from against the wall his bundle of blankets falling to the floor, for his experience one could perhaps concur that sleeping against the wall would not bring the most comfort, this could be proven by the oh so lovely crick of his neck. He gave a small stretch as not to aggravate that soreness walking over to the mahogany dresser. He looked into the mirror at his down sided exterior. Bakura had been hurt and he had been the main cause of the out break; however his father had not been aware of his the previous night and so he would have to attempt his best of being normal as his parents liked, though from his out look he had an insane father and a mother who just wanted that perfect family was that truly normal? Thoughts aside he reached within one of the drawers. He came up with a black tank top And pair of his common jeans. So he grabbed a Black T-shirt and jeans not really caring about making up a 'proper' appearance today. He stepped down the stairs seeing his father and mother already eating at the table. From the stairs he shot a slight glare at the man, but his normal smile was brought to his face as his feet touched the hard wood floor.

"Good morning." He said taking his normal seat at the breakfast table. Bakura had already gone through the yelling he supposed it was his turn this morning, and he was a bit afraid knowing if his father snapped at him he would have trouble not to start screaming at the man for what he had done to Bakura, and so he began. .

"Father I am truly sorry for last night." He spoke in his soft tone even though he felt like letting his sarcasm run free his mother glancing to her husband knowing she had missed something. She gave a bright smile.

"Do excuse me dearest I shall go get you more coffee." She said taking her husband's almost full cup. She scuttled from the dining room into the kitchen. His father looked after his wife before his gaze landed on his son.

"Don't do it again." He said passively going back to his meal. Wait. No. Rewind. Don't do it again? He looked at the man with must have been one of the most dumfounded expressions not to mention just plain 'the hell?'. He had the NERVE to scream at his brother go as far to strike him and all he received was a 'don't do it again'. Ryou stood slamming his hands on the wooden table.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" His father looked up to his youngest son a look of surprise on his older face something one would not see often, but this was his Ryou yelling at him.

"Why do you hate him so much father! Why? Because he dose not see things as you do, simply because he has a mind that works outside of your sick logic, why am I no different?" All right so maybe things had not gone as he planed. He had snapped at his father all right and for some reason his father's words had pissed him more than if he had been punished.

"Ryou take you seat I don't need you reacting like you brother turning into a rash barbarian so I suggest you take your seat." He said in a warning tone. Ryou kept his glare matching it with his father not even bating an eye. A drozy Bakura came down the stairs looking at the two. Okay he missed something. . Mr.Genko glared at the elder soon.

"Look at what you have done to my son! Are you happy now Bakura!" He said as if all his anger had waited for the other. Ryou went as far as to grab the collar of his father's robe.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to him! Incase your old mind seems to be failing you dear father you were yelling at me." He growled letting go of him. Ryou shook his head running past Bakura and going to the entrance pulling on his shoes as the remaining of the Genkos heard the door slam. Bakura didn't even look to his father nor waste his breath saying anything, following the path of his brother. Mrs. Genko walked into the dining room a hand on her hip as she placed the coffee down before her husband giving him a scolding look and leaving back to the kitchen leaving the elder man alone at the table.

The teen walked down the streets, great now was he to go? He looked above him at the unpromising clouds above threatening to drench him at any moment. He wanted his Bakura, no Bakura always had to come save him love was equal he should not have to rely on Bakura to help him in every situation that came to him, he would take care of this himself, but there was no where to go for him right now. He stopped seeing some apartments in the distance. Marik's wasn't to far he was sure even if he wasn't the man's most favorite person in the world he would put him up for a couple hours until things boiled down at home. It took him roughly about ten minutes to make it to the apartment complex he rode the elevator to the forth floor going to the apartment door he felt a bit uncomfortable as some drunks had given him looks as he passed. He heard them mumbling behind his back.

"Oy I wonder 'ow much Marik paid for dat 'un?" The man slurred to his friends. Okay Ryou did not feel comfortable out there he knocked out the metal blue door hearing some shifty from inside followed by loud cursing which he was positive was Marik he was pushed back as a young boy with lightly shaded hair came running from the apartment halfway dressed making Ryou almost scream.

"God Damnit Noah get back here!" Marik came to the door a cigarette in hand and jeans undone nearly falling off his tanned hips. He growled violet eyes glancing over to Ryou before he sighed leaning against the threshold taking a long drag for a moment.

"Heh if it isn't little Ryou." He mused. Making Ryou a bit nervous. "Well don't just stand there like a fucking dumb ass." He glared his relaxed tone turning into annoyance.

"I-I was wondering. ." He looked down this was a bad idea he didn't even really know Marik why had he came here in the first place? Why was the boy running so fast, and the men laughing behind him were not very reassuring. Marik rolled his eyes.

"What you want to sell cookies? I don't think so." He grabbed Ryou by the wrist pulling him into the messy apartment. "Heh think you are safer in here then out with those creeps surprised you even came to this part of the town." He said plopping on the worn couch motioning for Ryou to follow who did siting on the dirtied couch why were there blood stains all over it? He was pulled from these all so lovely thoughts.

"So what are you hear for?" He asked taking another drag of his cigarette. Ryou swallowed.

"I-I yelled at my father and ran out of the house without thinking and had no where to go." He said looking to the side feeling uncomfortable sitting next to the half-naked man. He felt even more uncomfortable as hands played with his hair. He pulled his head back slightly, but was stopped when hands fisted, keeping him from moving.

"So pretty little bunny finally lost it?" Ryou averted his eyes to the side as he heard rain pouring down outside not able to see it because of the curtains draped over all the windows.

"Hn, that is a sight I would liked to have seen." Music was blaring in the background from Marik's speaker. Incubus 'new skin' Ryou gave nervous bites to his lip.

"You know I heard 'Kura say something about wanting to run away to Japan, with his little bunny of course, but he is having trouble with money and somewhere to go. I gotta brother that lives there that I could send you to."

"Ryou turned his head to the man. "Really Marik? That would be great." He forced a smile he was grateful, but he did not like being here, nor did he like Marik's hands on him.

"Yes little Ryou it would be great, but you know nothing comes for free. ." The way he stated that made Ryou's stomach turn He pulled his head to the side able to get most of his hair free.

"I really need to get going so if you would please release me I will be on my way." Marik reached over pulling Ryou against him. Now this close to the other he could smell another type of smoke on his breath a more sweat smelling smoke. Oh god he was high?

"Now Ryou I have a better idea why not keep your cute little ass right here and release me?" Ryou pushed against the other.

"Get the hell off me!" He screamed going as far as to sink his teeth into the other's shoulder bring a gasp from Marik's lips followed by an almost purr as he shoved him back on the couch crawling atop him.

"Ohhh no little Ryou I don't advise you do that." He said leaning over to lick at his shoulder Ryou feeling as if he would vomit at any given moment.

"Now you see once I've tasted blood I can never seem to stop." He said almost as if delighted reaching in the back jean pocket pulling out a dagger as he slowly cut through Ryou's shirt the younger teen staying perfectly still. Why was this happening? He had only not wanted to trouble Bakura, why was this happening? He felt cool air against his chest and the shirt was thrown aside.

"Marik please. . " He was begging his hands even coming together to grip each other. "Please don't please please." Marik smirked down at the other.

"Oh pretty pretty Ryou sorry I wanted the little bunny for awhile and now I have the little bunny." He said almost in a child like way as he reached down riding Ryou of his pants slipping of his owns with much ease. Ryou felt vulnerable lying there under the muscular male clad in only his boxers. His captor lie flat upon him now giving light tugs at his neck, which accompanied the gentle licks and suckling. Ryou closed his eyes tightly knowing he was going to die right then and there, no that was too merciful of fate he wanted to die right then as he felt hands rid him of his last remain of clothing tears made their way to the brims of his large eyes as Marik began to take a oink nipple within his mouth biting harshly. He wrenched the boy by the hair bringing him down on his shaft Ryou turned his head to the side refusing to participate in such a crude act; however whimpered as e felt a finger enter him from behind. Shameful tears covered the boy's face as he took the other into his mouth sucking hard wanting it all to be over. "Mm pretty Ryou dose feel so good around me, tell me am I bigger than your brother? Do you really love sucking my cock?" He said almost with maniacal laughter as he felt Ryou's tears get worse, finally Marik came into the British boy's mouth Ryou spiting it on the floor unable to stand the horrid taste. Marik glared shoving another finger into the other. Marik grabbed Ryou up by the hair smirking as he saw Ryou's erection still stiff and in need. "Looks like Ryou needs something." He mused turning the other around.

"No!" Ryou screamed scrambling around for anyway to get free as he screamed to the top of his lungs hoping anyone would hear him and stop this. He was silenced as Marik impaled the boy with his shaft Ryou's screams turning hoarse as he began to sob uncontrollably not even knowing when Marik had released the last thing he knew he was now on the floor Marik throwing his clothes at him taking out a cigarette.

"Tell Kura to meet me tonight and I will get him some info on where my brother lives now I suggest you get out." Ryou pulled on his pants painfully stumbling from the door not even bothering to get his shirt on until he was outside of Marik's dwelling. Ryou cane down the elevator a woman and man in with their two children he moved to the corner of the elevator silently hating them for being normal and not having the life he had at that moment. He called for a Taxi riding home.

Bakura came in from the rain his mother coming to him with a towel.

"Were you able to find him?" Bakura took the towel grudgingly with a growl.

"No." He sighed. " I take it he hasn't came back yet?" His mother shook her head worried about the safety of her other child. The door opened as a soaked Ryou came in his mother going over to him. He gave her a flat look removing his shoes.

"I just want to lie down." He said moving past the two going up the stairs to his room. Bakura followed after the other. Ryou looked back to him. "Just go away." He said his voice tired as he shut his door to collapse on his bed. Love is nothing but a mere complication.

To be Continued. . .

There next chapter should be ready soon o Reviews are loved!


	5. Star lead paradise

Amani Hershel: Yay! I was not sure if I still had people reading the story! Glad to know it still holds a fandom now my internet has made sure to kick me off EXACTLY every three minutes so it is hard to update but I shall try my hardest! TT

BoB5 

By: Amani Hershel

Tired dull eyes were opened with a low groan, not loud due to the soar throat of the sobbing youth. The darkness of his subconscious had been merciful as his eyes gazed about seeing he was now in his room. Fresh tears came to line at Ryou's eyes. His body shivered at the pain and disgrace it had been forced through his mind wanting it all to go away. He was filthy lying upon the clean white sheets of his bed his tears of agony tainting that sanctuary of the smallest haven of peace. He had no will of moving from there he would taint that room and all who came upon him would be tainted as well though they did not even have knowledge of his agony. He did not want them to, yes Ryou wanted pity and to be comforted like always but not be seen as he was now. Not to be seen as a dirty disgrace staining all. He glanced over at the small bedside clock find the numbers to read. "5:30"Had he truly only been asleep thirty minutes? He glanced at the date seeing he had slept the entire day way. His stomach gave a disapproval of neglect but he made no notion to stop it he didn't want to move from that spot. The door as brought ajar causing Ryou to bring his gaze to the noise.

"Bakura. ." His parched throat hurt at even the saying of the other name before he rolled over bring his pillow over his head as if to hide. Gentle hands rubbed at his back as he turned seeing his mother with a worried look. His eyes went dull once more even though he hated to admit it he wished it had been Bakura to come and see him. His mother forced a smile.

"Honey come down and join us for dinner won't you?" She asked sweetly. Ryou sighed damn his hunger his wallowing would have to wait until later though he tried not to glare at his mother as he stood wincing wanting to cry even more now that what had caused his pain was brought into even more clarity of a grim reminder as pain shot down his injured rump. He made his way grudgingly to the table where he sat not next to Bakura, but to his mother. Bakura looked a bit confused by this his gaze remaining on his brother as his father cleared his throat to start the payer.

"Dear heavenly father thank yo-"

"Don't bother." Ryou spoke quietly enough for his father to stop for a moment before continuing.

"Thank you for this meal and to your loyal followers, which sit befo-"

"Just shut up!" Ryou glared. "He is not going to waste his time listening to you and he is not the one who cooked this meal so why don't you simply give appreciation to your wife for once." Ryou lowered his head. "Thank you mother for cooking this meal and putting up this jackass for all these years." He said passing the plate around as they always did after prayer. Bakura not always attended family dinners, in fact it was rare he did usually having him been out late grabbing a bite with Marik, but he did know this was not normal behavior for one. Yet no one said a word and they continued eating their meal. Bakura trying desperately to steal a lock with Ryou's eyes which remained hidden with his long locks never glancing up. The loud beeping of the phone ringer went off as Mrs. Genko stood to retrieve it. She soon returned.

"Bakura dear it's Marik." Ryou stopped for a moment feeling tears come back at his eyes. Bakura glanced to Ryou unaware of the change in him emotions.

"Tell him I will call him back." He said hearing his father mumble something about calling during dinner but paid him no mind. A small laugh came from Ryou.

"Why not go talks to your good friend hmm? I am sure he has so many fucking good things to tell you about!" He said standing. Mr. Genko stood as well. Bakura gave a confused look up at Ryou.

"Ryou that is enough I will not stand this type of behavior in my house!" Ryou was backhanded causing the emotionally unstable boy to fall to floor sobbing. Bakura now lost beside himself in anger flipped the table over sending a blow straight to his father's jaw. Mrs. Genko joined her younger son in crying pleading for her family to stop this madness. Mr. Genko glared at the two. "No family of mine will disrespect me in my own domain! Both of you will be out of this house!" Bakura smirked ready to kill the man.

"Fine both me and Ryou never plan on seeing you again!" He screamed grabbing Ryou up by the arm and leading him to the door.

"You'll be crawling back to here soon enough with your tail between your legs you will find you are nothing with out me! God will see both of your souls to damnation!" With that the door slammed heavily Mrs. Genko trying to piece what had happened only concluding her two baby boys were gone. The phone swayed abandoned off the hook the heavy dial tone being the only sound in the home.

Ryou stared blankly out of the car window not saying a word. Bakura glared ahead as they drove away from their home no idea where they were headed.

"That bastard I'll kill him for hurting you. . ." He glanced over to his brother angered he had nothing to say about his father. "Why aren't you even fucking talking to me now!" Ryou winced a bit but remained silence causing Bakura to make an irritated noise before simply glaring and trying to pay attention while he drove. "Look I know it's not you I should be yelling at I know that, Listen I talked to Marik today he has a brother that lives in Tokyo, Malik, He is willing to let us live there I know you'd love it in Tokyo better than this stiffed up place." Ryou said nothing as they turned onto the highway the sky now fully dark. Bakura reached a hand over to gently stroke at Ryou's hair. "Things are going to get better for us just you wait alright? I am going to make you the happiest person alive I swear." He gave a light kiss to Ryou's cheek who this time turned and smiled just the slightest sign of happiness. Bakura pulled over behind a corporation parking his car so the cops wouldn't see him from the road. He pulled down the hood of his black convertible. He lifted the middle armrest lying down and pulling Ryou beside him as they lay on the leather seating beneath the stars. Ryou gave light kisses to Bakura's neck as he held on tightly to his lover.

"I love you Bakura." Ryou whispered burying his head within the crock of Bakura's neck feeling great relief by simply being held by the other. The elder twin smirked a bit at the words.

"We'll drive in early tomorrow morning and grab some things we'll be alright we don't need anyone as long as we can be together it'll be perfect you'll see."

To Be Continued

False promises of delicious fruit can only be proven that within that paradise the poisons shall come to taint all within the ever ominous darkness that soon shall make it's appearance clear within the haven of love . . . .

Amani Hershel: So tell me what ya think :3 I wanted to hurry up and make another chap for all of you and so I err.. Did - I was looking back over my older chaps and realized Ryou has cried at least once in everyone o-o. .. Hope everyone is not getting too OOC! Reviews loved!


	6. THEY

Amani Hershel: It has been rough to say the least. . I'll leave it there because I feel so bad I had not wrote and I just want to apologize for not seeming committed to this fic I am sorry everyone . .

BoB6

Ryou was awakened to the not so graceful beat up engine cracking over the surreal peace and beauty of a morning's gentle greeting. He glanced up at the passengers seat from the back sitting up and quickly applying his seat belt feeling as he was about to fall out of the high speed topless car. Bakura glanced back for a moment's time.

"So my sleeping beauty has awakened." He teased sarcastically. Ryou smiled a bit a slight pit within his stomach beginning to grow as he realized today was the day they were leaving. It was not that he did not trust Bakura, he supposed it was fear. What about school? This was his last year since England finished sooner, Bakura was still in only because he kept failing. Sure everything seemed so nice to go with Bakura, but now he realized it was reality that had been shoved out of the way until now. He didn't even speak Japanese Bakura spoke a fair amount from living there, but what was he to do? The pit began growing faster. Bakura was over the age of a minor as well couldn't that be considered kidnapping? How was he going to get a job, had Bakura been thinking of this or was he blinded by the offer of freedom as well? What if this Malik was like Marik did he really want to live with someone like that? Would Marik really even take them in? The car came to the stop of its destination within the driveway of the Genko's driveway. Ryou opened his mouth as if to say something; however seeing Bakura was already out of the car he shut it standing to go with him. He looked around his home, the home he had been born into and grown up, did Bakura understand that connection since he had been away for most of his child hood? It was still his home why did it seem he was having no trouble at all leaving it? He walked up stairs looking at his things. He went up to his closet opening the doors pulling out his suitcase gently folding all of his clothing and placing it in it. He felt as if he were completely numb surely his since of reason would not allow him to be doing this and yet here he was packing as if to go on a short trip soon to return. He looked around feeling tears come to his eyes he wanted to say something; however it was going so fast and he was helping it right along. He took his wallet and some of his more prized possessions, his lap top, a sweater made by his mother, and one of the only family pictures that had been taken sure there were plenty with Ryou sitting in his mother's lap his father standing a hand on her shoulder, and Bakura standing off to the side dressed like a gentleman. Within this one He had his arms about Bakura's neck his mother smiling and father smoking a cigarette. There was no proper background it wasn't even really centered correctly, but this was one of the only true family pictures, Ryou did not know the well-done people in those expensive photos. Bakura walked in looking at him. Ryou gave a saddened smile, Bakura walked over wrapping his arms around his lover.

"It will be alright soon." Ryou nodded. Now in Bakura's grasp he could say nothing all he could do was nod. They walked down those stairs, where imagination had led them to be pirates, knights, and a happy family that could be together forever, when in all actuality they could not be together. They wanted something that other's could not understand. Perhaps they were young, foolish name them as they like they were in love. Ryou looked back for a moment feeling Bakura willing him to the door a tear feel upon the hard wood floor of that home, and that was the last remembrance of the two children's existence within the home; fore it was no longer a home simply a house like any other.

THEY walked down to the beat up convertible Ryou never noticing how out of tune it was. THEY sat within the worn leather seats as the loud car howled to life going out onto the road. THEY road past the houses they had passed from school for years zoomed past fading into a blur as was all about the two boys. THEY stopped at the airport a familiar blonde standing and waiting for them. Ryou flinched inwardly, Marik handed them two tickets and their passports Bakura had given him reaching down and taking out a brown leather wallet, their father's wallet, he paid him the money, their father's money. He wished best of lucks and good byes. THEY came down the long hall welcomed by the flight attendant. THEY walked down the small isle together sitting within the seats. THEY together had came, not a word to one another they had made their Journey and now it was time to start their journey.

To Be continued . . . .

Yes short but I thought I needed a chapter just on his thoughts . . .


	7. Happy little eggs

Amani Hershel: Tried to make it longer to make up ;

BOB7

Ryou held onto Bakura tightly as if scared of losing him. Bakura, himself, had fallen asleep head against the soft locks of the younger boy. All the fears that had came to Ryou for some reason were now hidden within the warm mist of his brother's body heat. Ryou reached above his head stroking gentle digits through the unruly locks of his brother, drawn in within their silken feel. He was so, content at this moment more than mere contentment pure amazement at just being held by Bakura and not having to worry about the door opening suddenly. He felt at peace sitting there with his brother, his lover. With a grunt he felt a nuzzle from the other looking up to be met by the glorious shine of russet. He was pulled to his brother's chest held there for a moment both relishing in the feel of the other's hold that many lovers already knew and had merely over looked with a good bye a hello a thanks; however to these two boys to have their bodies pulled tightly against each other with no disruption was nothing less of pure Nirvana. There hands glided about their mirrored masses of platinum, smiles pulling upon lightly colored lips as they did nothing more but stare within the depths of nothing else but each over finding their own personal haven. They dared leaning to one another gentle lips meeting that of the others nothing but sweetness as they pulled from one another; however being sure to stay close within their hold of one another. Ryou glanced up at the please fasten seatbelt sign pulling away just enough to obey the command Ryou's finger interlacing within the strong grip of Bakura's hand. The plane began to disengage through the clouds, the troubles of their parents their past the screaming the secrets, this was their life now theirs to shape to mend what was left if they ever venture back. All they had at this moment was one another and a few wrinkled bills, that was all they needed. Let them starve upon the streets they did not care as long as they had one another.

The plane gave an unpleasant bump before sliding to a small halt the intercom coming on. The only thing Ryou being able to make out being 'konichiwa'. They grabbed what little things they had going through checkout and standing at the exit of the port where Malik was to be there waiting for them. Ryou held onto Bakura's arm tightly seeing all of the people walking about it was so big here and so many people. Bakura glanced up to something Ryou following his gaze seeing an almost deathly thin boy holding up a cardboard sign reading 'Bakura and Ryou' They began to approach him. He didn't appear to be the friendliest soul alive. His hair was a magnificent blonde color; however seemed unkept and came to his mid shoulders frizzed out. A cigarette rested in one hand the sign in the other. His tired lavender eyes looked at the two a bit droned within the gaze of dulled lavender darker than Marik's but was indeed related to the other. He was dressed in a black wife beater the stomach having been cut off to show his gold belly button ring. A pair of tight leather pants and high-healed boots is what were left to finish the outfit. Ryou practically hid behind his brother as they walked to the stranger. Malik removed the cigarette from his mouth for a moment.

"So you must be Bakura?" He questioned glancing to the elder of the two boys. Bakura gave a nod the other not really saying anything or making notice of Ryou as they were led to the boy's motorcycle. "Shit." He cursed to himself putting his cigarette out, I forgot there were two of you coming. He glanced at Ryou for a moment. "Oi, I'll come back to pick you up after I drop off Bakura it shouldn't be too far." He said more than asked. Ryou gazed meekly at his brother signifying he did not want to be there alone. Bakura handed the helmet to Ryou.

"Drop him off and come back for me alright?" Malik shrugged jumping on the bike putting on his own helmet. Ryou cautiously climbed onto the bike hanging on tightly to the boy who appeared even thinner than his self and was bit concerned as he could feel the other ribs against his wrist. They drove off coming to a pretty much dead stop traffic which amazed Ryou seeing all the cars on the road, though this did not phase Malik as he zoomed past the stopped cars scaring the hell out of Ryou causing him to hold on tighter. Sure Bakura wasn't the safest driver alive, but this Malik was nothing compared to him! After the madness ended they came to the parking garage of a pretty decent apartment. They walked up to the second floor Malik feeling around for his keys before opening the door.

"Ah yeah here um, yeah I'll be back with your brother." Ryou stepped inside clothing thrown about here and there throughout the apartment. He sat silently upon the black leather couch. Feeling a bit scared now that he was alone. He stood picking up the clothing and looking for a hamper finding none he went to Malik's washer though he had to admit some of Malik's clothing had given him a bit of a shake such as 'fuck bunny' And other vulgar phrases on many others, not to mention the leather strapped shirt. Some of the pants he had found it was a wonder any one could even stick a leg into, much less actually wear them. He began washing dishes, which seemed to be hosting for some kind of life. Soon the door opened. Marik crossing his arms looking a bit pissed. "Did I say you could move my stuff? Is that what I was going to wear tonight!" Malik growled running a hand through his hair. Ryou looked down feeling bad as he had only tried to help. It appeared this may be harder than he had originally thought seeing as this boy appeared hard to please. Bakura followed soon after seeing Malik a bit pissy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Malik shaking his head, although it was plain to see his expression said else wise as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"You two planning on getting jobs?" He asked flopping down onto his couch trying to calm down now wondering if he should have listened to his idiot brother, even though he knew better than not to. Bakura took a seat by Malik leaving Ryou to stand awkwardly in the center of the room. Bakura shrugged a bit going to light his cigarette looking to Malik.

"Do you mind?" A shake of his head ended his query as he light it relaxing a bit. " I saw food store down the way might as well try that." He glanced up at Ryou. "And Ryou is getting a job as well." Ryou gave a small sigh not that he wasn't going to work he just wished Bakura would stop answering for him like that. Malik smirked a bit, and nodded. He glanced up to the clock.

"My shift starts at seven and it is four now, so Bakura you go ahead and figure out about working at the video store and I'll drive Ryou down somewhere. "Bakura was a bit unsure of trusting his brother away so easily, but Malik seemed safe enough and so he grabbed his leather jacket he had brought throwing it on, and walking over to Ryou placing his lips to his. Ryou blushed deeply feeling awkward with Malik standing there since he was used to all displays of affection being so hidden between them. With that little good bye Bakura walked from his new home. Marik glanced over to Ryou for a few moments time baring a light glare, which forced shy brown orbs to look away. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Hurry the fuck up." He glared slightly running a brush through his hair, which simply made him so much more beautiful from the simple action of care to himself. He left to the back, which the English boy would assume was his room. He came out a few minutes later catching Ryou by surprise as now he was sporting a lavender button up top, keeping the leather jeans. His eyes looked brighter and more awakened for some reason kohl markings about his eyes like Marik had.

"Ah," Ryou found him self blushing at how beautiful the blonde was even though he seemed so nasty in attitude he had been told may a time he resembled a female; however Malik was able to have a feminine quality of beauty still being able to show himself as male. "You look nice." Ryou spoke quietly. Malik took a moment to reply before giving a light smile. Why did he seem so much happier? It was almost a bit eerie, though Ryou was quick to welcome the change. Malik took Marik's hand gently within his own leading his back down under the apartment. They both mounted Malik actually driving at a decent speed though this did not keep Ryou from holding on tightly.

"We're almost there!" Marik called out over his shoulder. True his speed may have gone down, but why was it Malik had so much trouble staying within a straight line? Thank goodness his brother had not been given one. They soon came to the shop Malik had spoke of, it was quiet obviously a bakery shop judging from a man dressed within a large cream puff outfit.

"Come buy our yummy cream puffs!" The man nearly sung, so cheerful he seemed to be in the over heated out fit. Marik dismounted helping Ryou off whom seemed to be having trouble. "Oh Malik darling!" The large cream puff came running only to be knocked over from the bounce of fluff and the lack of being able to hold onto anything due to the costume's lack of arms. Marik gave a slight laugh putting his boot on the now wiggling man on the ground trying desperately to stand.

"Heh, nice to see you too Pegasus I brought you a new worker." The man's nearly red eyes glanced over to the shy boy who looked down not caring to be stared at. Marik smiled wrapping an arm about the new comer. "I think he'll fit in just fine don't you think?" The cream puff now know as Pegasus had managed to guide his body back to a standing position.

"Nice to meeeee-t!" Having the man gone forward to give a bow to the other the weight of the outfit had caused him to fall over now once again left upon the ground. Ryou couldn't help but giggle lightly as Malik led him in. Perhaps this would not be too bad the workers seemed nice, a bit odd. . Malik stopped looking about the small shop as if looking for something gasping, as it appeared he had found what that something was. A man with long flowing black locks pulled back. His eyes were intoxicating to say the least being that of the brightest green shade Ryou had ever seen. The man leaned against the small viewing window that customers were currently looking in. The man's arms crossed over.

"Nice to see you for another visit are you here for-" Marik quickly shook his head it having been obvious whatever the other had been tempted to say Malik did not want known to other around. "Then to what do I owe this fine occasion. Malik reached over taking Ryou by the arm.

"I brought you a new worker." The man came forward reaching a hand out to welcome him.

"This must be the one from England you were telling me about?" Ryou nodded taking the outstretched hand." Otogi Ryuuji."

"Ryou Genko, I am looking for a job here?" Otogi smiled at the charming teen.

"If you are a friend of Malik consider yourself hired." Otogi led the two within a back room pulling out a box. "This should fit you a waiter would be alright?" Ryou smiled nodding as the box was handed to him. "A name tag the out fit and some basic rules should be in there go try it on." Ryou gave a bow rumbaing it was polite to do so in Japan, although it did suddenly strike him that both had been speaking English, hmm how odd.

"Thank you very much." He went off to a small bathroom within the office to go change. Otogi came over to Malik taking his chin within his hands a bit rough.

"Did you want your payment tonight before you come over?" Otogi asked in a low sensual tone that made the blonde nearly start to purr. Taking that as a confirming the taller male reached into his pocket pulling out a small plastic Easter egg. "Then I will see you around seven." Marik smirked a bit holding onto the thing closely peeking inside before placing it within his pocket. "I think Ryou will get along just fin-"

"WAH!" The heard a loud scream followed by a loud crash coming from where Ryou had gone.

TBC

Ha I wonder if anyone got the Easter egg thing if you did feel free to guess and I will be surprised if you understood and if not I will be sure to clarify next chapter warning we are going to nose dive into a plot that will deepen quickly well that's about it oh and of course. I love my Pegasus finally found a place to fit him in Please Review!


End file.
